vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Draven
Summary In Noxus, warriors known as reckoners face one another in arenas where blood is spilled and strength tested—but none has ever been as celebrated as Draven. A former soldier, he found that the crowds uniquely appreciated his flair for the dramatic, not to mention the spray of blood from each of his spinning axes. Addicted to the spectacle of his own brash perfection, Draven has sworn to defeat whomever he must to ensure that his name is chanted throughout the empire forever more. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Draven, The Glorious Executioner Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Younger than Darius) Classification: Human, Executioner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master axe marksmanship, Fourth wall awareness, Damage Boost (Via Spinning Axe), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Blood Rush), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Stand Aside) Attack Potency: Town level (Should be roughly as strong as his brother. Overpowered Tristana.) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Casually dodged and cut an arrow. Kept up with Riven in combat.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, possibly higher (Can throw two gigantic axes long distances simultaneously) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters with axes Standard Equipment: Spinning Axes Intelligence: A skilled combatant and good with crowds, otherwise Average Weaknesses: Extremely egotistical (To the point where he is literally friends with himself) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'League of Draven:' When Draven catches a Spinning Axe, kills a non-champion or destroys a turret, he gains a stack of Adoration. When Draven kills an enemy champion, he consumes all of his Adoration stacks and gains gold. In addition, killing a minion or champion summoned unit grants a Strike stack, up to a maximum of 6. If he drops an Spinning Axe axe or if an enemy minion near him dies without Draven killing it, he loses all of his Strike stacks. At 6 stacks, he consumes all of his Strike stacks, and gains 2 bonus Adoration stacks. *'Spinning Axe:' Draven starts spinning his axe, causing his next basic attack to deal bonus physical damage. The spinning axe ricochets off the target high up into the air, landing at a location determined by Draven's current movement. Draven can hold up to two Spinning Axes in his hands at once. *'Blood Rush:' Draven becomes ghosted, gains bonus attack speed and bonus movement speed. *'Stand Aside:' Draven throws his axes in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit, knocking them aside and slowing them. *'Whirling Death:' Draven hurls two axes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies struck. Upon traveling a certain distance or striking an enemy champion, the axes slowly come to a stop before changing direction and returning to Draven, dealing the same physical damage to every enemy struck on the way back. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Axe Users Category:Narcissists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 7